Brittany vs Charlene
by dancer5678
Summary: When Charlene comes to town Brittany could hardly be more suprised. But what happens when Charlene begins to steal everything important in Brittany life? Head cheerleader, her boyfriend, and more. Watch the story unfold!
1. Chapter 1

When Charlene comes to town Brittany could hardly be more surprised. But what happens when Charlene joins the cheerleading team, steals Alvin's heart, and starts becoming as famous as the Chipettes? For Brittany this calls for revenge. All rights for characters go to Ross Bagasdarian no copyright intended. I do not own any of the characters. Rated K+.

Chapter 1

Brittany slumped through the door with her sisters after school. **School honestly couldn't be more boring she** thought. It would take a lot to get her to be more than willing to go back. The only reason she didn't sneak off was because she was the captain of the cheerleading team.

**Well I will be once tryouts are over tomorrow** she thought.

Brittany walked over to her bed and dropped all of her books onto her bed and climbed on herself. She attempted to start studying but thoughts kept whirling through her head.

**I wonder if I could sneak out tonight Miss Miller wouldn't notice I'll just make sure she has her hearing aids off.** **All I have to do is distract my sisters. **

Brittany turned her head to look over at Eleanor and Jeanette. Eleanor was leafing through her new cookbook she had gotten for her birthday while Jeanette was reading a magazine about chemistry. All she had to do was convince them she had to go. That couldn't be too hard could it?

She slowly walked over towards Jeanette whose bed was closest.

"Hey Jeannie, what are you reading?"

Jeanette looked up at her as if she were a whole new person.

"You actually care what I'm reading?"

"No, but I do care about going to a certain party tonight without Miss Miller noticing."

"I knew this would come up sooner or later"

"Please Jeannie I just want to go for an hour or so I just need someone to cover and since you know so much about everything, I was wondering what you knew about hearing aids."

"I'll distract Miss Miller Britt but you owe me a huge favor next time and it gets to be anything I want. "

"Sure whatever so how can you help?"

"By saying hey Britt what's the time of the party. "

"Thanks Jeannie I owe you!"

And there I went skipping down the stairs and into the bathroom I could spend 3 hours to get ready before I went. The funny thing was I wasn't even worried because Jeannie's plans never failed.

**Three and a half hours later…..**

The second I walked through the door to the party I could feel my body tingling being taken over by the music. I walked around looking for Miranda my best friend and future cheerleader. I spotted her across the floor her dark brown hair was up in a high pony and the curls bounced along to the rhythm of the music. She was talking to some blonde I didn't know. The blonde was dancing like a professional her blonde hair seemed to be absorbing more of the light as I got closer. I figured Miranda was recruiting her for the cheerleading team since she both pretty and talented, and as cheerleading captain I figured it was my job to welcome her to the squad. So I held my head up and walked straight over to the two and they both looked over at me [which is common I mean who doesn't look at me with envy] and immediately parted from their conversation.

"Hi I'm Brittany."

I held out which she rudely just looked at and turned her eyes straight to mine.

"Charlene." She said but she obviously didn't know who I was.

" I'm cheerleading captain Brittany Miller—"

"Listen I honestly could care less I'm just looking for my boyfriend he said he'd meet me here and I was talking to this girl here to make time go faster."

I was about to tell her boyfriend had probably ditched her but I didn't want to break her heart until a familiar face walked up.

I smiled up at his face with my charming smile but saw he wasn't looking at me and my face instantly dropped when I saw who he was with.

"Alvie!" Charlene cried giving off more excitement then I knew she had.

She looked over at me with a I know your jealous look, hooked her arm through his, and took him away just as my heart was taken when I saw them walk away. They looked perfect and I couldn't figure out why I felt this way all I knew was that this called for revenge on a girl I now knew perfectly. She was just like me dangerous and instantly popular. She was going to be serious competition and knowing me that just wasn't going to happen.

What do you think should Charlene or Brittany get Alvin? And what should Brittany do for revenge? Review and tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of the ideas in this chapter are from emmiexcutie. Thank you so much for the reviews. Please keep reviewing.**

**Chapter 2**

**An Essence of suprise**

The next day I felt even hungrier for revenge then last night. I had to get there early to see if I could sweet talk Alvin into dumping that evil little Charlene. All I had to was flirt a little and make cheerleading captain later. After all head cheerleaders do go along with the football star.

I had woken up early before Jeanette's alarm. And she woke up to the sight of me already pretty, primped, and perfect. She after all had just woken up and thought she was seeing things. So she groggily got up and shook my shoulder. I even spoke to her in my loud voice as if I'd been awake for hours and she just hit her hand to her forehead and walked into the bathroom.

The second Jean and Elle were awake I hopped into my pink slug-bug and drove to school as fast as the speed limit allowed. And before Ellie and Jean got out the door I had already grabbed my things and raced into the school building.

I spotted Alvin quickly among the other jocks and hurried over. He was already immersed in a conversation with Charlene. She was here at 7:15 in the morning and I thought she was like me. And obviously she is she looked up at me gave me a smirk and put her arm through Alvin's and began to talk to him even more intently, this was a game for experts. And me just call me the expert.

My classes had been boring and rather dull at this point. But I did impress my science teacher by knowing all the answers in his class. Of course he was impressed after he took my temperature and saw my book was actually open and was mine. I actually got a standing ovation from the teacher which isn't much to say speaking on he was already standing. I told Jean and Elle who were proud of me, but secretly I was just glad it was just the science geeks in my class my reputation could have been ruined!

I told Jeannie and Elle during lunch but instead of standing around to watch them gawk I quickly turned my back letting my ponytail swing and walked over to my fellow almost cheerleaders. They were all crowded into a huddle in the middle of the table probably sharing the latest gossip, but once they saw me approach they immediately moved to make the circle wider so I had a seat and room to stick my head in.

Lunch turned out to make my day worse. The supposedly new gossip they were sharing was just the fact that saw random new girl was dating THE Alvin Seville. Which made me just blow my bangs away from my eyes and sit there stirring my supposed to be lunch which was now bits of a sandwich which had been squeezed to hard while hearing the story.

But this I looked down upon later because the second the bell rang signaling lunch was over I got to walk over to the gym and cheer my way to captain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Shocking Secrets**

The cheer coach had just observed all tryouts and was markings final scores. She gave you amounts of stars instead of points. The one with the most stars was awarded captain. She looked at the paper and she smiled I looked over at Charlene and smirked she was about to be pushed to the bottom. But when the coach read the name she knew why Charlene was fearless just like me she always got what she wanted and she just had. The cheerleading coach had just announced the coach and it wasn't me.

I looked over at the girl who was now my boss. She smiled and accepted congrats from many admiring cheerleaders who just looked up at her as if she was suddenly the most popular girl in school. Which sadly once the news got out to the school on Monday she would be. But that didn't matter I had let her win and it was all part of my plan.

She looked where I had been a second ago and her face wandered to look for me and triumph but I wasn't ready to be triumphed over I was ready to do the same to her. When she spotted me her face quickly turned to surprise I ran up to her and I hugged her. Her face went from surprised to happy and pleasant. As I backed away she looked confused but tried to mask her face with a smile which looked more like she about to throw up.

I steeped back and gave her my biggest smile and she returned it. I knew she had fallen for it. All you had to do as a cheerleader was congratulate the captain and you were automatic best friends. I told her I was sorry and she was truly the best and I knew she was fooled. I invited her over and it automatically turned into a sleepover. She told me all about herself where she was from and that she had actually been a loser at her last school and she loved my music. I looked at her in surprise, and now that I realized it I noticed her ponytail looked just like mine and she had followed my makeup guide that I had posted on YouTube. This girl knew how to do all these things because of ME. This meant she was my biggest fan, my best friend, and my worst enemy.

Miss Miller called us down and down and told us we had to go practice for our cd which was set to come out in June of this year. Charlene automatically wanted to go and sit in just so she could see what it was like to be in a recording studio. I hadn't realized how much this girl was a follower and not a leader all I had to do was snap my finger and she was there, this would be easy.

We got to the studio and I immediately led to our studio and turned on the microphone. We sang a couple songs and for when of them just to play along Charlene started singing along. And I couldn't believe it she was amazing and my sisters noticed to. So I quickly cut Hot N' Cold so that she wouldn't be going double platinum before we cut our second cd.

As we got bored in just telling things about Charlene to my sisters we hurried up to my room. Charlene suggested truth or dare which turned out to be boring when she asked me questions. She asked what it was like to be famous and stuff which made me bored extremely fast. My turn was the only time anything got good. I asked her how she won over Alvin. What he liked about her and one last question that made her tone drop to a whisper. I had asked her if Alvin was the one and she gave one of the girly giggles before telling me that she was also dating Ryan. And she wasn't leading Alvin anywhere because she and Ryan had already gotten to the point of making out.

Inside I felt extremely shocked but hid it so I looked confident. She asked me a couple questions about how close Alvin and I were and why told him all the secrets I knew and other things about our best friendship. But one question she quickly blurted and I could tell she had been holding back and she asked me who my crush was.

My face froze and I sat there for about 5 seconds before gaining my cool once more. And said one word that instantly calmed her "Simon." She gaped a little but just smiled and said "Your secrets safe with me." And flash the lights went off just with my smile.


End file.
